


Three Cups To The Wind

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [138]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Itachi's not sure what to think of his first experience with alcohol but Kisame is there to talk him through it.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [138]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 18
Kudos: 149





	Three Cups To The Wind

Having never in his life tasted any sort of alcohol, Itachi wasn’t sure what he expected to feel like the first time Kisame absently offered to split a bottle of shochu pilfered from an unsuspecting tavern keeper. Obviously he’d seen his fair share of drunkards in the low brow establishments they frequented but observation was nothing compared to practical experience. Knowing that men deep in their cups tended exaggerate both their volume and their emotions did little to prepare him for his own physical sensations.

“I want you to be honest with me,” he declared after only three dishes of shochu.

“No promises.” Downing another mouthful, Kisame followed it with a grin baring every one of his abnormally sharp teeth.

“But I need to know! I can’t feel my face; is it really still there?”

His partner squinted as though trying to determine whether or not he was serious before finally breaking in to riotous guffaws. Which was interesting. Kisame wasn’t usually the type to laugh so brashly when no one around had told any jokes.

“Why are you laughing? Kisame, stop! Tell me if my face is still there!”

“Oh man, I should have gotten you drunk ages ago. Yes, pretty boy, your face is still there.”

Relieved, Itachi slumped back down over the kotatsu they were seated at. Compared to the places they often stayed at this hotel room was actually pretty nice. The futons were even made up with clean blankets.

“Why do you – oh my, the room appears to be spinning – why do you call me that?”

“Hm?”

“Pretty boy.” Itachi tried to sit up but it felt an insurmountable task for some reason so he settled for stretching out over the kotatsu to point one unsteady finger at his partner. “You call me that all the time and I’ve never understood why.”

“Obvious, innit?” Kisame said, scratching the back of his neck.

But it wasn’t, not to Itachi, so he shook his head vigorously until the room threatened to tilt on its side. “I don’t understand!”

“You would if you hadn’t taken those drinks so fast. Come on, let’s get you somewhere close to the bed so you’re at least in the right spot when you pass out.”

Kisame was smiling as he came around to help Itachi achieve a position somewhat more vertical and that was nice, he’d always had a very interesting smile. Not classically handsome like some other men but Itachi found it attractive all the same. It was a smile that could hold many secrets and yet seem totally guileless at the same time and he rather liked the mystery of that.

Together they struggled over towards the futons rolled out in one corner of the room – and it was indeed a struggle with the way the floor continuously tilted underneath them. Kisame insisted he didn’t feel it but Itachi refused to be persuaded otherwise. He would need to investigate this further tomorrow. Floors that tilted side to side could not be safe and were just a little too suspicious not to be linked so some kind of nefarious activity.

“In we go, pretty boy.”

“There, see? You called me that again. I don’t…I don’t get why.” Flopping down on his side, Itachi stretched one arm out in the hope that his blanket would stretch up to meet him. Incredibly enough it did and he happily tucked it up under his chin.

“Because you’re pretty,” Kisame told him in a quiet murmur. “Nothing more complicated than that.”

“You really think so? I think you’re pretty too. In a way. You’re a dangerous kind of pretty.” He didn’t realize his eyes were closed until he rolled his head on the pillow to crack them open and squint blearily up at his partner. “I like it.”

Kisame smiled again and it was a gentler expression than most would think him capable of.

“Sleep, you drunken pretty fool.”

And Itachi did but not without dreaming of sharp teeth and blue skin and strong hands carding through his hair.


End file.
